An Anniversary and Some Ramen in a Jar
by fmfan1980
Summary: Based off an idea posted by a reviewer on another story. Sakura created a customized type of edible massage oil for her marriage anniversary. This is the aftermath. Of course, this story is AU and Naru/Saku.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its associated works do not belong to me. I'm just playing in the sandbox created by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Land of Snow; Winter Season.**

Sakura was panting as she stared up at the shining stars in the sky through the transparent one-way reinforced glass hotel room in the Land of Snow at winter time. She gulped while thinking that the special concoction she developed for her anniversary was working too well. It wasn't that she mind the sensations of pleasure that had been going through her body for the past few hours ever since they checked into the large dome shaped hotel room. It was just that she couldn't feel her legs anymore, especially after the last major orgasm.

She was now sprawled on the bed, the covers were thrown onto the floor, as were the two blankets. She was now on the grey and tanned linen as she lay, her pink hair pressed down against her scalp thanks to the sweat from their previous bodily exertions, sprawled.

Sakura had her arm over her forehead and the purple rhombus-like seal while waiting for her racing heart to slow down. Sakura, the second strongest Kunoichi on the planet, was on a second Honeymoon after nearly twenty years of marriage with the man who had always been her rock. She closed her eyes and thought about the other man, the man she had claimed to loved ever since the Academy. She couldn't elicit those same emotions when thinking about him anymore, not after he stabbed her through the chest in a genjutsu, not after he threatened to kill all the five Kages after Kaguya was sealed away.

There was still a part that loved him then; a part that begged him to come back to Konoha so that they can be a family once more. She never told him that she loved him after the genjutsu and the threat, but she did tell him that he was special to her… a part of their small four-person family.

He didn't want to come back. It was then that Sasuke stabbed her in the genjutsu - his fist went through her chest.

After she fell unconscious, she barely heard Kakashi raging at Sasuke that the latter had the perfect chance to bring peace to the world by working with Naruto. That by coming back to Konoha, he and Naruto could create a world of peace… of unity between all the Shinobi Nations.

But Sasuke still refused.

By the time Sakura regained consciousness, there was a great battle between Naruto and Sasuke. At the end, the two friends lost an arm each – and the Uchiha surrendered. He finally gave Naruto what he had sought. Acknowledgement.

Sasuke apologized to Sakura as she healed his arm together with Naruto. But Sasuke knew… Sakura made sure that Sasuke knew, that while she accepted his apology, things could never be the same between the two of them. Sakura remembered Sasuke telling her that he understood, the pink haired Shinobi heard regret in his voice, but her eyes were on the laughing Naruto who just cracked a joke. A joke that had Sasuke laughing as well… and all Sakura could do was cry; and laugh as well.

Now, Sasuke was now in Konoha with his family after being away for two years on an assignment to another dimension… a perk of his Rinnegan; he married Uzumaki Karin and had their first daughter, named Sarada. She was the first of a new generation of Uchiha with Karin pregnant twice more after Sarada's birth. The couple's fourth child, a son, was due next month.

As Sakura continued staring up to the stars, she recalled her own journey after the War. She was closer than ever to Naruto, and after three months they went on their first date. Of course, it was to Ichiraku's. Then after that was a second date, and then a third, and then a fourth. After their seventh date, the two shared their first kiss.

Sakura, brought her fingers to her lips, as she thought about their first kiss on the bridge in Konoha… the same bridge where Team Seven would meet before training or missions; the same bridge that survived Pain's destruction of the village, followed by the modernization of Konoha. The bridge was always there, no matter what.

They were married two years after that kiss, and then they had their first child a year later – a blonde haired girl they named Hana. Three years into their marriage, Sakura was promoted to the Head of the Medical Corp, and a year after that she had their second child – a boy with red hair named Asahi. And then, three years later, she was promoted to the head of the Konoha Hospital and Naruto was made the Seventh Hokage. Two years after that, the couple had their third child, another girl they named Sara.

And now, Sakura and Naruto were on their second honeymoon.

Hearing a shuffling sound to her left, Sakura turned her head and smiled at the figure who had just walked out of the washroom.

"I finally feel my legs again," Sakura said as she watched Naruto eying her up hungrily while grabbing a half-filled jar with a reddish oily liquid inside from the side table. She smirked as he then got on the bed and crawled towards her.

Under the light of the full moon, she could still see the oily sheen on her toned arms as her eyes tracked the hungry look on Naruto's face. She licked her lips as she, like what her husband was doing, eyed his well-toned and well-defined body as well.

"And I still love this, Sakura-chan," Naruto's look of hunger turned to a grin as he held up the jar with his left hand, "I still don't get how you go to make the taste but… it's like I'm having the real thing."

"And just in time for our anniversary, huh?" Sakura mewed as she pushed herself up on her elbows, the bed creaking beneath them from their previous exertions earlier that day, "and that's the only jar I have, so be a little… you know… careful. We have three more nights here, you know." Naruto sat down cross legged as Sakura pushed herself up until she was sitting on the bed as well, the two of them facing each other.

Under the moonlight, she could see the marks on his body that were made by her teeth and a little bit of suction. She watched Naruto put the jar on the bed, and then they locked eyes with each other.

"I never get tired of saying I love you."

Sakura blushed- those three words, 'I Love You', still made her blush.

"And I always will love you," Sakura replied as Naruto looked back at the jar, picked it up, and then unscrewed it.

"Sakura-chan, you should really sell this, 'ttebayo." Sakura chuckled as Naruto took in a deep breath through his nose of the scent wafting up from the oil before screwing the top back on and placing the jar on the bed. It was a smell that Sakura herself grew to like as well, given her husband's craving for the stuff.

"Ah yes," Sakura then dramatically said while spreading her arms out to her sides, "I can see it right now on a blimp flying over Hokage rock 'Hey all, come and buy the latest in erotic edible massage oil, the taste of Ichiraku Ramen! Developed by Uzumaki Sakura, the wife of the Seventh Hokage!'"

Her arms by her side, Naruto growled before he leaped forward. Sakura was laughing as he grabbed her wrists while pushing her back onto the bed.

"Oh Hokage-sama," Sakura said in a sweet voice, mimicking the damsel in distress characters on one of the new television shows based in the deserts near Sunagakure about the early days of the Shinobi. She was staring into Naruto's warm blue eyes, the latter's body lying on top of the toned Kunoichi, "what will you ever do to me?" It was then that both Naruto and Sakura laughed. He released her wrists and placed his forehead on her shoulder as the two of them continued to laugh.

"Can.. can you imagine a spicy ramen version of the oil?" Sakura chuckled before going into full blown laughter.

"Hey, I would eat that," Naruto waggled his eyes brows before his eyes looked down Sakura's body, and then back into her eyes after the both of them calmed down from their laughter.

"And it's because of your eating…" Sakura said while arching an eyebrow as Naruto chuckled after understanding the meaning of the innuendo, "that I lost the feeling from my legs."

"But you liked it, enjoyed it even," Naruto whined before bringing his head down to Sakura's shoulder and brushing the skin with the tip of his tongue, something that had Sakura release a moan from her lips. He then looked back into her eyes and grinned, "see. You like it."

"I…."

"In fact," Naruto's grin grew, "I believe I heard someone, a certain pink haired Kunoichi in fact, screaming out 'oh yes, Naruto! Slurp me like the ramen I am.'" Naruto laughed out loud upon seeing Sakura's left eyebrow twitch, "and I do remember you calling for God a few times, then you said that if I ever stopped… then you would punch me from here to the other side of the known world. And then you said I should lick you like a spoon?" And then Naruto laughed while the large vein in her forehead throbbed.

She huffed and looked away from Naruto, "I'm vocal, okay."

"I know," Naruto replied as he leaned down and kissed down the left side of her neck before whispering into her ear, "and you really can punch me to the other side of the known world if you tried."

"Don't you ever forget it," Sakura chuckled as she looked back up at Naruto. The Seventh Hokage smiled before he leaned down and passionately kissed his wife again.

 **Konoha, two weeks later.**

Sakura was in her office going through the latest budget requirements from her Heads of Department when there were rapid knocks on the door.

"I'm busy!" she yelled out while staring at the computer screen in front of her. The knocks came again while she sighed and turned off the screen, leaned back, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'Now what? I already told the staff not to bother me unless it was absolutely necessary.'

"Please, I have to ask all of you to leave," a woman's voice said before Sakura heard some muffled noises, "Uzumaki-sama is busy and…"

"Hey, Forehead!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched hearing her old nickname from Ino, "we need to talk to you about some… let's just say that if I wanted to have some ramen in a jar, then I gotta come to you!" Sakura's eyebrows twitched a few more times as she got up from her chair, cursed Naruto under her breath – saying that he would be having no sex for a week- before she strode for the handle and grabbed the door knob.

She opened the door and, all witnesses that day swore, there were literal flames that made up her eyes, "this is a bloody hospital! Quiet!" Sakura glared at the women standing before her, all of them staring at her with puppy dog eyes before she turned her head to the young woman in a cream blouse and dark blue skirt, "Ayane, good job. But getting rid of the banshee.." Sakura nodded at the purple clad Ino who cried out a 'Hey', "is nearly impossible. Its nearly lunch now…"

"For some ramen!" Sakura snapped her head towards the voice of Tsunade and narrowed her eyes at her mentor.

"So you go ahead have lunch. Be back in an hour," Sakura sweetly said after turning her head back to her secretary. The young woman nodded her head at Sakura before staring at the group of women with fear in her eyes, 'what the hell did they threaten to do?' After Ayane scuttled away, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the women… all grinning at her… some holding bags, and others holding boxes.

"So, calling for God now, are we?" Ino winked, "I never knew you got so…"

"Oh shut up, Ino-pig, and get in all of you," Sakura stepped aside and let them all in. Once the once shy Hinata scrambled into the medium sized corner office, Sakura poked her head out and looked around before slamming the door shut. She then activated the privacy seals in the room, something she used for consults with her staff, and then walked behind her desk and slammed her palms on the surface… just enough to cause a few cracks on the glass.

"So…." Temari said rubbing the back of her head.

"Who did my sweet, nearly about to be dead, husband talk to first?"

"Well… umm.. Shikamaru was in the office when Naruto was taking a break and.. well…" Temari said.

"He kept the jar in the office?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"And then Shikamaru asked him about it and he said it was ramen flavoured oil and… well…" Temari's face turned red and Sakura sighed.

"Naruto revealed everything, didn't he?" Sakura asked before waving her hands and saying, "I don't want to know." She then placed her hands on her hips, "what do you want?"

"You know what we want," Ino said lifting up the brown paper bag with her name on it, "customized massage oil from the wife of the pervert Hokage."

"From what I heard, she is the queen of perverts," a voice mumbled. Sakura growled while her head turned towards Hinata whose face turned red and she looked away. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the older Hyuuga her before looking back at Temari.

"And who did you tell, Temari?"

"Ino."

"And I told everyone else," Ino grinned, "but don't worry, its only the people we know."

"And Matsui, Gaara's wife" Temari said scratching her cheek nervously, "I just received a note from her that Kankuro's wife also…"

"Please don't tell me you used my name," Sakura asked while imagining putting all the women in front of her into a rocket and sending it off to space.

"Don't be stupid," Tsunade said, her hands folded across her ample chest, the woman still looking as she did before she became the Fifth Hokage, "it was my idea to tell Temari that, in the message to Suna, that we mention that we happen to know a closet female pervert who…"

"I am not a closet pervert!" Sakura growled at her mentor, her hands rolled into fists.

"So you are an open pervert then?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hanabi who had her hands on her hips and glaring right back at Sakura. Hanabi then continued, "Konohamaru loves to…."

"I don't need to know what the two of you do," Sakura shuddered. She then sighed before telling them that she was busy, and that their customized orders of edible massage oil would have to wait until next week. Sakura sighed before sitting on her high back chair, motioning towards the table top while she was knocking her head against the table top mumbling, "I'll kill him. And I'll make it look like an accident… or better yet, I'll ask Sasuke-Kun to send him to the dimension where they trapped Kaguya. He could live with the sealed rabbit bitch for a week."

"Hey," Sakura pulled her head back up, her bangs framing her face and looked up at Tsunade. Her room was empty now, the last woman… Shizune… waving at her before closing the door. Sakura sighed before turning to her mentor again. Tsunade sat on the chair across from Sakura and said, "so…." Tsunade said while looking around the office while Sakura glared at her mentor, "I hear…" Sakura lifted her hand and asked Tsunade to wait. She then picked up her phone, Tsunade now looking around the office again, and dialled a number.

Sakura waited, and waited. The phone continued to ring before the line was connected.

"Hokage's office."

"Hello my dear Shikamaru," Sakura said sweetly while Tsunade chuckled. Sakura heard the gulp from the Shadow user, "is my dear husband around? Or is he in a meeting. And before you even think about lying to me, I'll make sure that the massage oil I'm making for you has a hallucinogen that'll make you see Temari as a wrinkled old crone. And believe me when I can say that I'll make sure it targets you alone."

"Of.. of course Sakura," Shikamaru stuttered, unsure if Sakura could do what she was saying, 'but knowing her temper, better not to take any risks. Temari and I are trying for kid number Two. This is too troublesome. Mental note, never ask stupid questions when a jar label reads Naruto's Ramen Mix. He then sighed before handing the phone over to the cowering Naruto who could hear the sweet tone of his wife from the phone receiver attached to Shikamaru's ear. But before he did, he brought the phone back to his ear and spoke while tears were streaming down Naruto's cheeks, "Sakura, I have to say that I only mentioned the jar and, the accompanying story by Naruto, to Temari because it was a funny story. I mean we were all laughing about it and... I mean I had no idea that she would go to you, and…"

"She came to my office with Ino and…"

"She told Ino," Shikamaru slammed the palm of his hand onto his forehead. Ino, the biggest gossip in Konoha, if she knew something then it was likely everyone would know. He warned Temari not to tell Ino, or anyone anything, 'it must have come out during their lady's night yesterday.'

"How could you tell Temari?" Naruto hissed.

"I'm honest with my wife," Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "less troublesome in the long run." Shikamaru then sighed as Naruto cowered into a ball before getting to his feet suddenly, and then simply running out the door. Shikamaru sighed before continuing, "Sakura, I just want to say that I impressed at how much your scientific knowledge ahs grown. In fact, I think that if this thing is as good as Naruto says it is then…"

"You're stalling aren't you?" Sakura deadpanned.

"He just ran out of the office. Please don't spike the massage oil for Temari."

Sakura slammed the phone onto the station and then leaned back on her chair. She would take care of Naruto later, now she was staring at Tsunade with narrowed eyes.

"And what do you want?"

"After what I heard, I have an idea for a brand new line of erotic massage products," Tsunade said with a smile, "we call it…"

"We?"

"You and me, I have the business acumen and you…"

"How much do you owe your… no, how much did you lose gambling?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her mentor who was laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Three million ryo," Tsunade squeaked out before a grin appeared on her face as Sakura slammed her own head on the table top, "and if we get our products shipped from Konoha to the elemental nations… wow.. can you imagine the cash that'll be coming in?"

"I'm the wife of a Kage, I can't have my name on…" Sakura said looking back up at Tsunade.

"We call it the Ero-Sennin Collection after Jiraiya?"

 **The Pureland.**

Jiraiya was looking down at Tsunade from the Pureland and yelling out, with arms outstretched, and his hands giving thumbs up, "YEAAAAAAA!"

 **Earth.**

"Fine, the Ero-Sennin collection," Sakura said leaning back on her chair, her hand motioning towards the computer monitor, "now, I'm busy, Shishou."

"I'll come by your place later tonight, I miss my godchildren."

"And they miss you too, shishou," Sakura smiled as Tsunade stood up. The pinked haired woman smiled at Tsunadae, "and Shishou, if you happen to see Naruto on your way out.. or if you happen to.. you know… see him around, could you please…"

"How far?" Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

Sakura chuckled before saying, "he's a goof, but he's my lovable goof. So maybe from here to the main entrance?"

"Done," Tsunade said before she waved at Sakura and then walked out. The door closed shut after the last Sannin left, Sakura deactivated the privacy seals and then switched her monitor on again and went back to work. It would be ten minutes later that she stopped typing the keyboard and listened as Naruto wailed "Baa-chaaaaan! Sakura Chaaaaan!" as he flew in an arc that was destined for the front gates of Konoha.

Sakura chuckled as she went back to work while Naruto crashed onto the ground just outside the gate. He quickly got back up to his feet, waved at his many fangirls… and a few fanboys.. while saying. He walked back into the village, his head turned towards the hospital. And he smiled.

Sensing that she was being watched, Sakura got off her chair and walked to the window. She stared out at the very visible Naruto in his white cloak edged with orange coloured flames. She chuckled at the man she loved and waved her hand towards him. She smiled as the seal attached to the kunai on her left wall glowed for an instant before there was a rush of wind and a flash of orange behind her.

"Enjoy your trip?" Sakura said as she advanced the privacy seals to the next stage – the windows blackened out, the door was bolted shut, the sound proofing was heightened, and no-one from outside using any doujutsu could see what was happening in the room. Sakura felt arms around her waist as she leaned her head back onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Serves you right for bragging," Sakura said before she yelped as Naruto spun her around. She looked into his deep blue eyes and rested her arms around the back of his neck, "my dear Hokage-sama, I am pretty busy." Sakura tilted her head and smiled.

"Are you saying that the head of Konoha Hospital can't make time for her Hokage?"

"I can make time for my Hokage," Sakura seductively said as she leaned forward and breathed in Naruto's scent before pulling back, "but my husband will be getting no sex…"

"But…"

"Nothing… nada… zip…" Sakura smirked while Naruto's shoulders slumped forward, "none for the whole week. That'll teach you to brag."

"Fine," Naruto sighed. A second later, he was surprised by the passionate kiss from his wife. After pulling back, and after a second of catching his breath, Naruto asked about the sudden kiss.

Sakura shrugged, "I said no sex. I never said no kissing."

Naruto chuckled before leaning in to kiss his wife once again.

The End.


End file.
